


Defending Earth

by DaireneCallahan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaireneCallahan/pseuds/DaireneCallahan
Summary: In an alternate 1990, amid a Cold War between the US-led Global Defense Coalition and the Soviet-led Alliance of Independent Nations, the Earth becomes embroiled in a complicated galactic war between the Democratic Republic of Arteria and the Unified Galactic Empire...





	Defending Earth

June 24, 1990 CE (by Common Era)

Arterian Liberation Army (ALA) Defense Line on Steppe Olympus-034, on Altar II, Altar System, Orion Arm, Territory Disputed Between the Democratic Republic of Arteria and the Unified Galactic Empire, Milky Way Galaxy...

Arterian Paladin Colonel Androssi Zahard fired precise, deadly bursts from the Shoulder Cannons on her Hector-class Panzer Soldat combat mech, blowing apart several advancing Imperial XR-85 Tank Droids in quick succession.

She maneuvered her mech behind the cover of defensive ramparts to avoid the return fire, and radioed the evacuation point. "This is Red September to Evac Team, we need more Freerunners to shore up the second defense line! Outpost Torch has fallen, and the Imperials are rushing the eastern flank with Rhino APCs and TX-130 Saber tanks!"

Even as she spoke, a few automated Phalanx J9 bipedal combat walkers rushed forward to fill several gaps in the defenses and engage the incoming Imperial forces, but they were far from enough.

Sighing, Androssi aimed her mech's cannons and systematically shot down a dozen TIE Fighters and TIE Bombers as they attempted to bombard the Arterian defenses.

"This is Evac Team to Red September," Arterian Liberation Navy Captain Josette Capua replied to Androssi's request for reinforcements. "I don't believe that's necessary. The Arseille has already launched, Black Four and all the Arcturus Formations are aboard the Bobcat! We've also loaded up all the heavy units we could, so all that's left is you, Major!"

"Understood!" Androssi understood the situation at once. She primed a delayed-fuse rocket-propelled grenade round, and then fired it into an oncoming formation of Imperial TIE Maulers vehicles.

Then she turned her mech around sharply and sprinted toward the Evac Zone, where the transport ship Bobcat was waiting. In minutes, she had hastily boarded, and the Bobcat immediately began to lift off the planet.

Of course, enemy Imperial forces were still engaged in an brutal slog with the automated Arterian machines dug in around the evacuation zone, left behind to cover their escape, but it would likely all be over within a couple of hours.

The Bobcat rejoined the Arterian Navy fleet around the planet, which was engaged in a valiant fight against a larger force of Imperial Navy warships.

"This is the Bobcat to the Everest!" Captain Capua reported to the dreadnaught commanding the head of the Arterian fleet. "Evac is complete, I repeat, evac is complete!"

"Acknowledged, Bobcat," The fleet's overall commander, Admiral Musse Egret, replied. "All evac ships accounted for, sending jump coordinates now."

With that, the entire Arterian fleet jumped to hyperspace, bound for friendly space.

In the cargo hold of the Bobcat, Androssi groaned, as she got out of the mech.

"Glad to see you're okay, ma'am!" Lieutenant Anelace Elfead saluted. "Wait... you are okay, right, Colonel?"

"Yes, I'm fine..." Androssi grumbled irritably. "But do you know what's not fine? The Altar System. I can't believe we lost that battle to the goddamned Imps!"

"Well, we didn't expect them to launch such a massive offensive," Anelace offered quietly. "And with the Eighth Fleet's forces divided as it was..."

"You tell me, " Androssi growled, bringing up a tactical starmap. "What? Turak IV fell to the Empire too?!"

"Yeah," Anelace shifted uncomfortably. "I heard it just happened last night. On top of the loss of Pelugia Minor and Liinade III, it's been a terrible couple of weeks. Admiral Egret said it herself, our position in this sector is no longer tenable."

"Now the Ninth Fleet is the only thing standing between the Empire and the ancient Holy World of Earth..." Androssi gritted her teeth. "And the primitive people of Earth are in no shape to face an enemy like the Empire!"


End file.
